Secret
by xxCHOCOLATEHEARTxx
Summary: Hinata just wants a little practice with Sakura is all... HinaSaku, lemon in chap 2
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura, can you come with me please?"

Said pink-haired female turned around to come face to face with the young Hyuuga who had a small smile on her face. "Go where?" She asked.

Hinata shrugged, looked down at the ground, and crossed her arms behind her back. "Somewhere private, I was hoping to take to you about something…" Hinata smiled at Sakura and uncrossed her arms. "It's about Naruto."

**~ ~ ~**

The two girls finally settled on the only private place they could find: the nearest bathroom. When they got inside, Sakura turned to Hinata with a confused look on her face. "What's up with Naruto?" She asked and was fully interested in hearing what Hinata had to say.

Hinata shrugged again and smiled back up at Sakura a little nervously this time as she was not sure how she wanted to say this. "Naruto and I have been dating for a while now and he wants to… you know… do that thing…." Wow, she was innocent. Sakura laughed and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "And what's the problem with that?" She asked.

Hinata sighed and looked down at the ground again with a small pouting look for Sakura. "I was hoping that you could help me out for it since you've already done it before…"

Sakura laughed again. "It's much different with a girl, just so you know."

"Yeah but I really want to practice to make sure I'm good enough for my Naruto."

~ ~ ~ -

Lemon next time. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Before Sakura knew it, Hinata had her tongue in her mouth exploring and moaning in front of her. She instantly kissed back the both of them wrapping their arms around each other's waists. Sakura bit down on Hinata's tongue and smiled when the black-haired girl moved back. "What was that for?" She asked.

"You'll find out…" Sakura said innocently as she placed her hand down the front of Hinata's shorts, stroking her clothed core through the material which caused Hinata to moan quietly in her ear. "Now, Naruto is probably going to ask you what you want for him to do." While saying this, Sakura placed a couple of quick kisses to Hinata's neck. "Can you tell me what you would like me to do?"

Hinata nodded quickly and inched her body as close to Sakura's as she could. "I want… you to fing…" she whispered into Sakura's ear. She had cut herself off though since the word just seemed so dirty to her… Sakura let out a sigh and shrugged as she practically ripped off Hinata's shorts. "I guess that'll have to work for him…" she said quickly pushing two of her fingers into Hinata's already hot and wet core.

Hinata moaned again and placed her head onto Sakura's shoulder and moved her hips in rhythm to Sakura's slow thrusts. "Pl…please... more… Fast-faster!" Hinata whimpered, pressing a few kisses to Sakura's pale neck. Sakura smiled and did what Hinata had asked her to and placed one more finger as she moved them painfully fast inside of her while her thumb and the other free finger adventured around the outside of the core going over the little nub a few times. "Better… much better Hinata."

Sakura was shocked by how quickly Hinata came all over her hand. The two of them had hardly began and she already came! Frowning slightly, Sakura pushed Hinata a little into the wall and the two of them stripped as fast as they could. Now that they were fully undressed, Sakura leaned her head onto Hinata's shoulder. She licked the outside of Hinata's ear a couple of times and pressed a kiss to it. "Ready for the _real _fun part?" She asked her breath hot on Hinata's ear.

Hinata let out a small moan in response as she already found herself becoming incredibly wet again. Her eyes widened when the neck thing she saw was Sakura kneeling in front of her heated core. Sakura smiled mischievously up at Hinata, licking her lips in delight. "You smell sooooo good, Hinata," she groaned, taking a hard grip onto Hinata's hips "I hope you taste that way to."

Wasting no time, Sakura plunged her tongue deep into Hinata and practically lapped it up like a mad person. Hinata threw her head back and forced herself up on the counter so she could place her legs on Sakura's shoulder so she could get even deeper than she was if it were possible. Hinata's left hand sung out and grabbed a handful of Sakura's pink hair and gripped it tightly when she felt three of Sakura's fingers enter her as well. Those fingers also found her g-spot quickly, too.

Sakura continuing to eat Hinata out like a mad person, grinned against her core as she heard Hinata become a mess above her. Sakura opened her eyes to look up at the girl and suddenly frowned when she saw Hinata playing with her breasts. With her free hand, she swat the hand away that Hinata was using. "That's my job too," she said against her core. Suddenly, she felt Hinata's walls tighten around her fingers and tongue and the next thing she knew Hinata's juices were in her mouth and she began lapping up the extra juices on the still wet cote like a thirsty dog. Hinata was officially out of breath now, still a groaning and whimpering mess, and didn't bother to protest when Sakura pulled her down onto the ground on onto her back. She did moan heavily when she saw Sakura's dripping wet core right above her face and Sakura's face above her own core. Hinata's tongue flung out and attacked the wetness and Sakura did the same.

Hinata soon came again and Sakura followed her lead a minute later. "This was amazing" Hinata said. Sakura nodded and pressed her face into Hinata's breasts giving them each a soft nip. Hinata smiled to herself. "Can we do this again tonight?"


End file.
